<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>made for each other by darkkaashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652373">made for each other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkaashi/pseuds/darkkaashi'>darkkaashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, But only at the start, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gamer Kozume Kenma, M/M, Not a good one tho, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Without Music, akaashi secretly being a romantic, but they're okay with that, gamer bokuto koutarou, kuroo and kenma are only mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkaashi/pseuds/darkkaashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi felt safe, like he belonged there in his arms. And as Bokuto rested his head on top of his, he couldn’t help but think about how they slotted just like puzzle pieces did, like they were made for each other. He wanted to think that they were made for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>made for each other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cool summer night, and things were as usual in the Bokuto residence: Bokuto’s parents going out on their usual Friday date nights, leaving the apartment to Bokuto and Akaashi for the night. The glass windows were left slightly open to allow the chilly night air to wisp through silently into the apartment, and Akaashi mildly enjoyed the occasional sound of particularly strong gusts of wind whipping their way through the night as he sat by said window. Usually, he would be tutoring his boyfriend during this hour, however term break was to begin by next week for the rest of the month, and Bokuto pleaded with his life to take a break from studying for once.</p>
<p>“It won’t kill to just not do trigonometry for one night!” he reasoned.</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah, and it won’t kill just to end practice with everyone else for once.” he pointed out calmly, even though he gave in to him in the end.</p>
<p><br/>It wasn’t exactly a bad thing, he realised; he could finally catch up on some romance novels (“If you tell anyone about this, I will permanently break all of your fingers so that you can never spike again” he threatened the ace) that he had put off reading for who knows how long. He didn’t really mind that they weren’t doing anything together per se, but just being in each other’s presence was soothing enough for Akaashi.</p>
<p><br/>Instead of what he thought Bokuto wanted to do with his break time though, he was playing <em>Fortnite</em>, of all things, on some public server. Even Kuroo had enough sense to know that the game wasn’t the best on the market at the moment and refused to play with him. Not like it discouraged the spiker for long, as Akaashi narrowed his eyes at the boy from his side of the couch. He was rapidly bashing the poor buttons of the controller like his life depended on it, eyes owlishly glued to the television screen.</p>
<p><em>He looks exactly like when he’s about to hit a toss on the court,</em> the setter thought, amused, before scoffing to himself, but hardly in an insulting manner.</p>
<p><br/>“Ugh! ‘pudding_boi’ killed me again!” Bokuto groaned as he threw his head back in frustration, sliding down the couch and onto the floor in defeat. Akaashi had to hold back a snicker thinking about who this “mysterious” player might be before turning back to his book. From the corner of his vision, he watched the screen turn black as it was turned off. The boy guessed that he secretly wanted to continue playing, but with his limited knowledge on technology didn't know how to change to a different server. Oh well, he supposed that Bokuto would find other ways to entertain himself.</p>
<p><br/>He was sorely mistaken.</p>
<p><br/>Not even 2 minutes had passed before Bokuto, still slumped on the ground, was whining like a child as he wormed to Akaashi on the sofa from the floor. Sighing softly, the setter peeled his eyes away from the pages, gazing at Bokuto unimpressed. “You asked for this.” He deadpanned, and Bokuto let out a frustrated whine, because <em>of course</em> he was right: he technically asked his upon himself, but he didn’t exactly think through what to do for the whole night. He just really, really didn’t feel like mathematics that day.</p>
<p><br/>Wracking his head for ideas, he thought of an idea. For once, Akaashi’s weird interest in romance literature and films gave him some good inspiration.<br/>He pulled himself up from the floor, poking Akaashi’s shoulder repeatedly. With a resigned huff, Akaashi looked up at his boyfriend, and upon seeing his hopeful gaze already started shaking his head. Bokuto let out a sound of protest at this.</p>
<p><br/>“You didn’t even know what I was going to say!” he exclaimed.</p>
<p><br/>“The last time you gave an idea, the faucet in the kitchen broke and we almost flooded this apartment.” He shut down Bokuto immediately.</p>
<p><br/>“Ehhh? But it’s not gonna involve the kitchen!” He tried to reason, and Akaashi distantly wonders how on earth he fell in love with this man.</p>
<p><br/>After some (more) pleading from Bokuto, Akaashi gave up resisting and stood up from the sofa as well. So much for reading, he thought. The spiker quickly moved the quaint coffee table away from the sofa as much as possible, leaving some empty space in the living room.</p>
<p><br/>Then Bokuto then placed Akaashi’s nimble arms around his own neck, before settling his strong arms around the other’s waist. Slowly, Bokuto rocked both of them from side-to-side in a mild rhythm, and Akaashi felt as though time stood still. The words of confusion died on his tongue before they escaped, and he was rendered speechless as precious, golden orbs met his own. They carried a familiar warmth to them, made him feel loved. Heat rose to his face at the intimacy.</p>
<p>It was then that the setter realised that they never get to be with this side of each other much, being swept up with the daily pressures of school and volleyball. However this night in particular felt special, without any unique reason. They weren't celebrating anything, so there was no real reason to be doing this. Somehow, Akaashi thought, this made it even more special.</p>
<p><br/>They kept this same steady rhythm for what seemed like hours. It never wavered or accelerated; both of them didn’t want to escape each other’s gaze just yet, didn’t want to stop holding each other like that yet, didn’t want time to continue on yet. Even if it were just for those few fleeting moments that drifted like the night air, they were all the more precious to them. They were all the more precious to each other.</p>
<p><br/>Akaashi gradually lay his head gently against Bokuto’s broad chest, listening languidly to the steady palpitations of his heart. Bokuto could feel him smiling against his chest, embracing him closer with a tightness that the setter enjoyed. The younger inhaled into his boyfriend’s sweater contentedly as Bokuto mirrored his same smile of affection, even though he couldn’t see his face. He felt satisfied when the boy in his arms loosen up, having pride in calming the Keiji that was almost always on edge. Bokuto liked seeing him relaxed.</p>
<p>They continued swaying to the beat of their hearts, subconsciously sounding in tandem as they "danced".</p>
<p>The younger felt safe, like he belonged there in his arms. And when Bokuto rested his head on top of his, he couldn’t help but think about how they slotted just like puzzle pieces did, like they were made for each other. He wanted to think that they were made for each other.</p>
<p>Maybe the world around them continued to zoom past, but for Bokuto and Akaashi, time was non-existent in their reality for those moments. They only existed to each other as they held each other tightly, rocking from side-to-side like blades of grass in the wind, and continued to do so in their own plane of time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's so late rn but bokuaka is worth it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>